Hello, Time Hopper
by badboylover24
Summary: My second Filmation Ghostbusters fanfic. Ghost Buggy plays a romantic song for Time Hopper when she gets scared by a Stephen King movie. I own no one or nothing in this fanfic.


**Hello, Time Hopper**

**Summary:** My second GBxTH (Ghost BuggyxTime Hopper). When Ghost Buggy takes Time Hopper to a drive-in, he plays a song for her during the intermission. Characters belong to Filmation; song belongs to Lionel Richie; movie and its characters belong to John Carpenter and Stephen King.

GBTH***GBTH***GBTH

Ghost Buggy couldn't believe how lucky he is. He is finally taking Time Hopper out on a date. And what could be better than taking her to a drive-in?

The drive-in is celebrating Stephen King's birthday, and it's celebrating by showing films based on his novels. Right now, they're watching _Christine_, and Time Hopper's apparently scared out of her wits. She then scooted closer to GB with a whimper as Christine heals herself from the damages done by Buddy Repperton and his gang. The ghost-car took noticed of this.

"What's wrong, Time Hopper?" he asked with concern. "You scared?" Time Hopper turned to him as she scooted away a bit.

"Me, scared?" she retorted, her ego getting the best of her. "Of course not! Why would I be scared?" She jumped with a yelp as Christine revs her engine and plays "Pledging My Love" on her radio and clutched onto GB.

"Don't let her get me! Don't let her get me!" she whimpered, shaking so much that her ribcage body's rattling. GB then wrapped his front tire around her to calm her down.

"Now, now…It's okay, it's okay," he said to her soothingly, despite his blushing. "She's not going to hurt you." They stayed that way for a few more minutes until the movie stopped for a fifteen-minute intermission. Then GB released Time Hopper once she has calmed down.

"You okay now?" he asked her.

"I think so," she answered him, "but I don't think I'm _ever_ going to get that song out of my head."

"You mean 'Pledging My Love'?" The hovercraft jumped with a yelp.

"Don't say its name!" she begged. "Just hearing the song _or _its name will make me think that SHE'S around!"

"Calm down, Time Hopper," GB said to her assuringly. "It's just a movie." She then looked down in shame.

"I know, but it all seems so real," she said sadly. "Oh, I'm such a wimp when it comes to horror films. I don't think I can get that song out of my head."

GB then thought about this problem before an ideal light bulb went off over his head. He then reached out with one of his back antennae and turned off the speaker, making Time Hopper confused.

"Why did you do that, Ghost Buggy?" she asked.

"I think I have just the thing that'll help," he answered, turning on his radio and tuning in to a station. He stopped when he found a good song that was just starting up.

"Ah, here's one you might like," he said. Time Hopper then calmed down a little as she started listening to the song.

_I've been alone with you_

_Inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips_

_A thousand times_

_I sometimes see you_

_Passing outside my door_

_Hello!_

_Is it me you're looking for?_

"You're right, Ghost Buggy," she said to him. "I like this song." She then floated over to his side and cuddled into him.

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_And my arms are open wide_

_Because you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I want to tell you so much_

_I love you_

"I'm glad I can make you feel better," the ghost-car said with a soft smile. He then wrapped his front tire around her and held her to him gently.

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_

_And tell you time and time again_

_How much I care_

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello!_

_I've just got to let you know_

As the two vehicles cuddled into each other, a few humans passing by glanced at them and heard the song playing from GB's radio. They couldn't help but smile at the cute display.

_Because I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely?_

_Or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let start by saying_

_I love you_

During the instrumental part of the song, Time Hopper decided to ask GB for the truth.

"Ghost Buggy, do you…do you think I'm a wimp for being scared of this movie?" Her date turned to her with a surprised smile.

"Of course not," he answered. "Practically everyone else here's frightened of this movie. So you don't have to feel ashamed about it."

"Really?" GB nodded in answered, earning him a hug from her.

_Hello!_

_Is it me you're looking for?_

_Because I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely?_

_Or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let start by saying_

_I love you!_

As the song ended, Time Hopper sighed contently in GB's gentle embrace. It will probably be about ten minutes until the intermission ends and the movie picks up where it left off.

The hovercraft then turned her glance to the ghost-car. He's been so nice to her throughout the whole date and cheered her up when she was feeling scared. She then decided to return his kindness with something he might like from her, and she knows just the thing.

"Uh, Ghost Buggy?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to her.

"I'm…I'm afraid that this movie might still scare me so…is it alright if you hold me throughout the rest of it?" GB gave her a blushing smile, a sign to her that she succeeded in returning his comfort.

"I'd be happy to," he answered. So Time Hopper cuddled into his side, and GB wrapped his front tire around her to hold her. If the movie ever scares the poor hovercraft, she won't care…because Ghost Buggy, her knight in shining armor, will be there to comfort her from her fears.


End file.
